Destino de Zero
by Ginrai12
Summary: Doctor Fate entra en un portal desconocido en busca de uno de sus enemigos, solo para entrar en un mundo lleno de magia donde el ayudara a una chica de pelo rosado a ser la mejor maga mientras lucha con los enemigos que se encuentra en su camino.
1. La llegada del Destino

**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fanfic que espero que sea de su agrado. Doctor Fate y Zero No Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, créditos a sus autores específicos. **  
**Capitulo 1 -Torre del Destino- -Manhattam-**  
Podemos ver a un hombre rubio sentado meditando en una habitación mientras tenía frente suyo un mini portal, este hombre se llamaba Kent Nelson, mejor conocido como Doctor Fate, miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, y en el pasado, un miembro de la antigua "Sociedad de la Justicia de América" se encuentra buscando entre dimensiones a uno de sus enemigos más poderosos: "Wotan". Causándole problema al mundo, incluso luchando junto a Batman para vencerlo. Resulta que Wotan ha escapado de la dimensión de bolsillo en la que estaba preso gracias a Fate.  
"¿Cómo podría escapar?, Yo era el único con el poder de dejarlo escapar, ahora fue liberado por algún portal que desconozco, incluso Constantine no reconoce el portal como si no fuera de nadie, "Esto es extraño" Se diría Fate en sus pensamientos, solo para ser interrumpido por la arrepentida llegada de su esposa Inza Nelson.  
"Esposo mío, llegó a un portal de la nada frente a la torre, no hay ninguna semejanza con alguno de los que conozcamos". Diría Inza Nelson, algo preocupado, conociendo también el problema del escape de Wotan, hoy en día desconocido.  
"Dos portales desconocidos aparecen el día de hoy, uno lleva a Wotan, y el otro aparece frente a la torre, es raro lo que pasa. Inza, quiero que cuides la torre del destino, entra al portal en busca de Wotan, coincide con el mismo portal que llevo a Wotan, si la Liga de la Justicia pregunta por mi, diles que estoy en una búsqueda y si me demoro mucho tiempo, busque a Espectre y Phantom Stranger para que los ayude, nos veremos pronto amor mío "Serían las ultimas palabras de Doctor Fate antes de entrar al portal y que este desaparecido de la vista. Durante el transcurso del viaje podremos escuchar un dialecto incomprensible para, al terminar las palabras, Fate recitar a un hechizo de protección al escuchar que una explosión vendría hacia él, eso es a lo último que escuchar a Fate antes de llegar a su destino

**-Academia de Tristain- -Halkeginia- Minutos antes. **  
Nos situamos en una habitación de una chica de pelo rosado levantándose, luego de arreglarse y ponerse el uniforme de su escuela se diría: "Hoy es el día" a ella misma estando ansiosa por lo que pasara hoy. Resulta que hoy es el da de invocar a un familiar para los estudiantes de 2do año tendrían que invocar al familiar que los estudiantes ara por el resto de su vida sirviendole. Luego de que todos invocaran a sus familiares desde animales comunes hasta criaturas mitológicas de no tanto poder. Llegar al turno de la chica para invocar a su esperado familiar.  
"Ahí va, "Louise la Zero", espero que no vayas a crear otra explosión". Diría una chica morena con un busto voluptuoso, de forma burlesca a la chica, ahora conocida como Louise, sé enojaría diciéndole a la chica que se callara y decirle al profesor si fue y seguir con la invocación, en lo que el profesor asentir afirmativamente.  
"Oh, mi poderoso familiar, hermoso, divino que anda por ahí esperando ..." Diría Louise.  
"¿Qué clase de ritual es ese?". Diría una chica de la misma clase de pelo rubio confundida.  
"No es nada mi querida Montmorency". Diría un chico rubio de la misma clase a la chica ahora conocida como Montmorency, intentando vacilar con ella. (Nota del autor: Vacilar es como decir "Ligar" en Ecuador). "... aparece y se mi sirviente más poderoso". Serían las últimas palabras del ritual de Louise antes de que todo se quede en silencio y ocurriera una explosión.

**-Presente-**  
Podemos ver una multitud de estudiantes empolvados por la explosión Louise algo atónita.  
"Lo ha vuelto a hacer, "Louise la Zero" acaba de hacer otra de sus explosiones" Diría un estudiante entre la multitud en forma de burla y riéndose haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Louise casi cae en tristeza si no fuera por una figura que se ve en el centro de la explosión, dejando sorprendidos a todos, cuando el humo se disipo se puede ver a un Doctor Fate confundido preguntándose en donde estaba.  
"Parece un caballero real, pero no recuerdo conocer alguno que lleve casco dorado y llevar capa" Diríjase a un estudiante a su amigo de un lado, creando murmullos entre las personas.  
"Entonces invoco a un plebeyo" Diría un estudiante, haciendo que los demás se volvieran a reír, eso hizo que el profesor los regañara.  
En ese lapso de tiempo, Fate recitar a un hechizo de entendimiento de idioma, por suerte su magia si puede llegar a traducir su idioma y llegar a ver las burlas de los estudiantes hacia Louise por parte de la llegada de Fate, haciéndolo molestar un poco.  
"SILENCIO". Sería la primera palabra que diría a Fate en este nuevo mundo. "De lo que llegue aquí veo solo orgullo dentro de ustedes por ser mejores que algunos a los que llaman" Plebeyos "llamándome como ellos, solo les diré que no son nada comparado con todo lo que él vio y eso me avergüenza de parte de ustedes "Seguir a decir Fate molesto.  
"¿Y tú quien crees para juzgarnos plebeyo?". Diría un estudiante intentando defender su orgullo, pero su orgullo sería destruido y temblaba a ver como la persona a la que intento humillar la vio levitar y ver sus manos y los ojos de su casco brillar intensamente, asustando a los demás estudiantes. "Déjame decirte algo niño, tu orgullo de ser alguien importante no te protegerá de las cosas grandes, estarías muerto, pero no soy un asesino, soy un héroe ... " Le replicar a Fate al niño dejando su orgullo completamente destruido.  
"YO SOY DOCTOR FATE" Diría Fate presentándose y haciendo su pose icónica, apareciendo la cruz de Nabu detrás de él (Nota / autor: Los más perrones le decimos las pose T si o no xd). Dejando atónitos a todos los presentes, incluyendo al director que miraba desde la ventana de su despacho junto a su secretaría.

**-Pensamientos de los demás- **  
**El profesor Colbert:** "Esa cruz me parece conocida, pero ¿dónde está la he visto?" Serían las palabras del profesor al ver la presentación de Fate ante todos.  
**Directo Osmond:** "Tiene un poder grande, y esa cruz me es conocida, pero no puede ser, pensé que eran mitos" Diría el director conociendo acerca del Doctor Fate. **Louise: **"No puedes ser, creí haber invocado a un plebeyo, iba a preguntar al profesor si podía repetir el ritual, pero esto es increíble" Diría Louise sorprendida y emocionada por tener un poderoso familiar. Pero ella no sabía que Fate no sería su familiar por sus habilidades.  
**-Fin de pensamientos- **

A las lejanías podemos ver una masacre de espíritus que intentaron pelear con este encapuchado desconocido, mover su cabeza hacia arriba.  
"Veo que me ha seguido Fate, pero pronto nos enfrentaremos, solo espera. WOTAN TENDRÁ SU VENGANZA" Ser una las palabras del ahora reconocido Wotan.

**-Fin d****el capitulo.-**

** Espero que les haya gustado, como ya dije, este es mi primer fanfic, si veo que les gusta, seguiré haciéndolo (Aunque creo que lo seguiré haciendo un si esto no tiene visitas. Si me alcanza el tiempo, mi segundo fanfic que haré será el de Darth Nihilus en HighSchool DXD, ese se me hará un poco difícil sin que Nihilus ya se devore todo el mundo en el primer capitulo y no creo que lo haga One-Shot, veré que hago con eso, el fic de Nihilus en DXD me lo regalo un youtuber llamado Sr. R (Al cual le mando un saludo si ve esto) y har lo mejor que pueda por el mar de sus agrados, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	2. Entrenamiento y enfrentamiento

**Hola amigos, he aquí el segundo capitulo de Doctor Fate en Zero No Tsukaima, en esta historia además de Wotan, quiero agregar otros villanos de Doctor Fate, pero no conozco a ningún otro más que a Wotan y a Karkull (Y no se si Cthullu sea también un enemigo de él) y eso por eso que si alguien ve esta historia, me diga que otros villanos comparte Doctor Fate para agregarlos (Solo agregar para esta temporada), y eso sería todo, sin nada más que decir, Doctor Fate y Zero No Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Nos encontramos en el despacho del director, donde vemos que están el profesor Colbert, el director Osmond, la secretaría Longueville y a Louise mientras tenían al frente de ellos a Doctor Fate.

**-Minutos antes-**  
"El ya esta bajando, es hora de completar el ritual, puede ser un mago, pero sigo siendo yo quien lo invoco, así que será mi familiar" Se decía Louise ansiosa en sus pensamientos, pero se quedaría paralizada por una fuerza desconocida al estar acercándose a Fate.  
"Se lo que piensas hacer niña, y déjame decirte que no seré tu familiar de ningún modo" Contestaría Fate, que fue él quien dejo paralizada a Louise.  
"Pero, si ella no completa el ritual de invocación, será expulsada de la academia" Hablaría Colbert hacía Doctor Fate.  
"Entiendo, pero esa no es mi forma, y si esta es una academia, quiero hablar con el director" Respondería Doctor Fate hacia Colbert.  
"Claro, lo llevare con él, y también lo acompañara la señorita Valliere" Contestaría Colbert para así entrar en la academia.  
**-Presente-**  
"Y bueno, por lo que escuche desde mi ventana, te haces llamar Doctor Fate y querías hablar conmigo" Hablaría el director.  
"Esta en lo correcto, quiero hablar acerca del tema de los "familiares" y "plebeyos" si así lo quieren llamar" Contestaría Doctor Fate .  
"Sí, ese tema se lo explicare Señor Fate, o tiene algún otro nombre?" Diría el director a Doctor Fate.  
"Si" Respondería Doctor Fate, "Me llamo Kent Nelson y soy de otro universo" Contestaría Kent Nelson mientras se sacaba el casco. (Nota/autor: Cuando Doctor Fate se quite el casco, lo llamare Kent Nelson, así será con Batman cuando se quite la capucha lo empezare a llamar Bruce Wayne en el fanfic de Batman en Tate No Yuusha).  
"Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Nelson y también estoy con curiosidad acerca de que es de otro universo" Contestaría el director a Kent, y le explicaría todo acerca de los plebeyos, familiares y los que usaban magia.  
"Veo que están en un sistema corrupto director Osmond" Diría disgustado Kent Nelson sobre como era el sistema en este mundo. Osmond estaría esperando que le contara sobre su mundo, Kent aceptaría y le contaría su origen de como él había sido un arqueólogo y que en una expedición a una pirámide egipcia encontró el casco de Nabu y como el Dios Nabu lo entreno para que se convirtiera en Doctor Fate, le contaría como fue uno de los fundadores originales de la Sociedad de la Justicia de America junto a Flash (Jay Garrick) y Linterna Verde (Alan Scott) y su separación por parte de los gobiernos, pero que años después se formaría la Liga de la Justicia con los 7 fundadores originales que eran: Superman, Batman, Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde, Flash, El detective Marciano y La chica Halcón. También le contaría que el fue llamado después para formar junto a otros héroes la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, el cual aceptaría, contaría aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia y el objetivo actual de Doctor Fate de buscar a Wotan.  
"Ahora sabiendo mi historia, me gustar a saber si no han visto a un mago con piel gris y barba negra". Hablaría Nelson.  
"No hemos tenido rastro de él, pero se han escuchado rumores de que han aparecido espíritus masacrados en los bosques" Respondería Osmond.  
"Bueno, si tienen noticias de él díganmela, pero a lo que vine, sobre el caso de Louise". Contestaría Fate, "He escuchado que si no completa el ritual de invocación, será expulsada, pero lo que quiero es entrenarla, para que pueda descubrir todo su potencial escondido" Terminaría de hablar Fate.  
"¿En serio?" Preguntaría Louise sorprendida.  
"De verdad, te entrenare en la magia para que seas la mejor, pero se esta haciendo de noche así que te entrenare mañana" Diría Kent usando su magia que tenía sin el casco para crear una capucha que sostenga el casco detrás del cuello de Nelson, Louise estaría emocionada por mañana, ya que no solo la entrenaría, sino que también era el día de conocer a tu familiar.  
"Nos vemos director, profesor y Longueville" Se despediría Fate ante todos, a lo que todos le responden con su despedida.

En el cuarto de Louise, podemos ver como Nelson tendría que dormir en una cama de paja ya que la cama cómoda era de Louise y no entraría así que Nelson diría que iba a pasear para conocer el lugar, Louise aceptaría dejar marchar a Kent mientras ella se iba a dormir. Kent echaría un vistazo por la academia, el escucharía la conversación de Guiche y una chica de pelo café, Nelson usando el casco ver a los pensamientos de Guiche de como el era infiel con Montmorency con otras chicas, como con la que hablaba. Kent decidiría pasar por otro lado y vería a la misma chica morena que estaba en el lugar de la invocación, se llamaba Kirche y andaba con un hombre igual de moreno y forzudo, que por una extraña razón, Kent le recordaba al hijo adoptivo de Darkseid: "Kalibak". No le tomaría importancia y se fue a las afueras de la academia, se pararía frente a una fuente y vería las dos Lunas del planeta, Kent estaría muy pensativo que no se daría cuenta de que llegaría una chica con traje de sirvienta.  
"Oh hola, tu debes ser el familiar de la señorita Louise verdad? Preguntaría la chica sorprendiendo a Kent Nelson.  
"Hola, no soy su familiar, soy su maestro" Respondería Kent. "¿Y tu eres?" Preguntaría Kent a la chica.  
"Oh mis modales, soy Siesta, una de las sirvientas del lugar" Respondería la chica ahora conocida como Siesta.  
"Hola Siesta, me llamo Kent Nelson, pero también puedes llamarme Doctor Fate, pero así me llaman cuando llevo el casco" Contestaría Fate, dejando en duda a Siesta sobre que casco se refería Kent.  
"Ah cierto, déjame explicarte mi historia" Diría Kent contando la misma historia que cuando estaba en el despacho del director.  
"Entonces dices que tus poderes que tus poderes vienen del casco que tienes colgando atrás, y que formaste parte de un grupo de superhéroes que se separaron y te uniste años después a otro y que estas aquí porque estabas siguiendo el rastro de un enemigo tuyo,¿Verdad?" Diría Siesta intentando resumir todo lo que le contó Kent Nelson.  
"Exacto" Respondería Nelson, "Espera, si tu eres una sirvienta, ¿Eso significa que eres un plebeyo?" Preguntaría Nelson.  
"Si, soy un plebeyo que sirve a los Nobles" Diría Siesta, pero vería que Kent se veía molesto y se sintió nerviosa, Nelson se daría cuenta de esto.  
"Perdona si te puse incomoda, no me enoje contigo, solo es que, este sistema de desigualdad social me enferma, los nobles se creen mejores solo por tener magia y por eso ven como inferiores a los plebeyos, cuando saben que los plebeyos también son importantes" Explicaría Kent.  
"Entiendo que este enojado, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer señor Nelson." Diría Siesta.  
"Solo llámame Kent, no es necesario ser elegante conmigo" Respondería Kent.  
"Esta bien, Kent" Diría Siesta, "Vaya es tarde, debo irme, nos vemos pronto Kent" Terminaría de decir Siesta antes de irse.  
"Yo también me voy" Diría Kent, volviendo a la academia y entrando al cuarto de Louise, solo para meditar todo lo que ha pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, nos situamos en un comedor donde vemos a Louise comiendo junto a Kent (Nota/Autor: Louise no le replicaría de que debería comer en el suelo debido a que el usa magia). Los dos acabarían sus comidas y Louise le explicaría acerca del día de conocer a tu familiar, pero serían interrumpidos por la llegada de alguién.  
"Vaya, pero si es Louise la Zero y su familiar" Diría Kirche, haciendo que Louise se enojara pero Kent la interrumpe.  
"Su maestro señorita" Hablar a Kent.  
"Vaya, pues buena suerte para lo imposible señor" Diría burlonamente Kirche.  
"Yo he hecho posible lo imposible señorita Kringe" Diría Kent.  
"Es Kirche" Diría Kirche algo molesta.  
"Como sea, nos vemos luego señorita Kirche" Contestaría Kent y diciéndole a Louise que se vayan a otro lado a entrenar.  
Kent usando el casco de Doctor Fate le enseñaría lo básico, a como mover cosas, hechizos de curación entre otras cosas, mientras Louise entrenaba, Doctor Fate decidió pasear por el lugar donde se celebraba con los familiares, mientras paseaba fue sorprendido por un ojo con alas que le hizo retroceder, cayéndose con alguien que iba pasando atrás de él.  
"Disculpas, estas b..." Diría Fate pero pararía al ver quien era. "Siesta" Diría Fate.  
"¿Kent, eres tú?" Preguntaría Siesta, la cual vería a un hombre con casco.  
"Si, soy yo" Respondería Fate, "Es la primera vez que me ves con el casco"  
"Te ves imponente" Diría Siesta.  
"Tráenos la comida sirvienta" Interrumpiría una tercera voz de un noble.  
"Cierto, debo ir" Diría Siesta.  
" Te ayudo?" Diría Fate usando su magia para reponer el pastel que se había caído.  
"No es necesario" Dijo Siesta. Fate vería con mala gana al noble que era Guiche, el chico rubio al que vio ayer hablando con una chica de pelo café .

Unos momentos después, esa misma chica estaba buscándolo.  
"Buscas a ese tal Guiche ¿Verdad?" Preguntaría Fate.  
"Si, ¿Lo has visto?" Preguntaría la chica.  
"Si, es aquel que esta con esa chica de pelo rubio de allá, y le esta hablando bonito" Diría Fate, la chica iría donde Guiche y se armaría una discución que terminaría en que las dos chicas le dieron una bofetada a Guiche.  
"¿Quien fue el maldito que me acuso?" Diría Guiche enojado.  
"Yo fui." Diría Fate. "¿Y que?" Terminaría de hablar Fate.  
"Ah si, pues te reto a un duelo, o es que tienes miedo" Diría orgullosamente Guiche contra Fate.  
"No le tengo miedo a alguien inferior de magia y dignidad que yo" Diría seriamente Fate, "¿Donde?" Preguntaría Fate.  
"¿Que haces tonto?, vas a hacer que te mate" Diría Louise solo para ser puesta nerviosa por una mirada que le dio Fate, que aunque tuviera el casco puesto sabía que la miraba con seriedad.  
"Por los prados de la academia" Diría Guiche.  
"Hecho" Diría Fate.  
"Kent, ¿En que te metiste?" Diría Siesta preocupada por Fate.  
"Tranquila, no me pasara nada, solo le voy a enseñar una lección de vida a ese chico" Serían las palabras de Fate antes de realizar un hechizo de teletransportación haciendo aparecer la cruz de Nabu frente a él metiéndose en ella, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, luego vemos a Fate en el lugar donde le dijo Guiche. (Nota/Autor: Fate conoce todas las zonas de la academia ya que reviso en la mentes del director y memorizo todos los lugares de la academia).  
"¿Estas listo para perder?" Serían las palabras de Guiche demostrando orgullo.  
"Estoy listo para enseñarte a usar magia de verdad" Dijo Fate. (Nota/Autor: Aquí Fate pelearía como en Injustice 2 contra las valquirias, destrozando a todas, dejando sorprendido y desesperado a Guiche).  
"¿Ya te rendiste?" Preguntaría Fate.  
"Todavía no, aunque tengas magia te ganare y seré reconocido como el más fuerte" Creando una ultima valquiria con lanza.  
"Que decepción" Diría Fate para poner su mano abierta en el pecho de la valquiria para destruirla. "Mía" Diría Fate cogiendo la lanza y usando su magia para que sea de su propiedad, Fate al completar el hechizo lanzaría la lanza donde Guiche que se clavaría en su camisa dejándolo clavado en una pared asustado.  
"Es hora de la lección muchacho". Diría Fate antes de humillarlo. (Nota/Autor: Aquí Fate usara su super movimiento que tiene en Injustice 2 contra Guiche dejándolo humillado y adolorido).  
Doctor Fate se alzar a victorioso y con un arma de defensa, Louise vería el combate de Fate y quedar a sorprendida por ese ultimo movimiento.  
"No quiero volverte a ver menospreciando a los demás, mucho menos a los que llamas plebeyos, ¿Entendiste?" Le contestaría Fate molesto a Guiche.  
"Sí, no volveré a ser egoísta, lo juro" Respondería Guiche con miedo.  
"Más te vale, porque todavía me queda fuerza para mandarte de nuevo a mi pecho y darte una paliza" Diría Fate a un más asustado Guiche.  
"Bueno". Diría Fate soltando a Guiche y mirando a Louise, "Sigamos con tu entrenamiento".

**-Fin del capitulo-**  
**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por este capitulo, como habrán visto, Fate tendrá un arma para defensa contra Wotan, al que no le hice cameo en este capitulo porque le daré relevancia en el próximo capitulo, también Fate cuando participe en peleas hará el super movimiento que hace en Injustice 2, y una cosa que quiero hacer es que este fic y el de Batman en Tate no Yuusha sean en el mismo universo (Que Batman y Doctor Fate estén en el mismo universo y se hagan referencias). Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en un próximo capitulo, que ser el capitulo 2 de Darth Nihilus en DXD.**


	3. Enfrentamiento contra el mago del caos

_**Hola amigos he vuelto con el tercer capitulo de Doctor Fate en Zero No Tsukaima, antes de empezar quiero decir que desde este capitulo en adelante, tendremos un espacio al principio de capa capitulo para ver lo que pasa en el universo DC, algo que he hecho con el fic de El escudo de la noche, del cual he dicho muchas veces que estarán en el mismo universo (de DC claramente), este capitulo no creo que se me haga tan largo, quería sacarme eso, pero poniendo unas cuantas cosas por ahí y unas cuantas por allá, pueda hacerlo algo largo, haré que Fate no use mucha de su magia en algunas ocasiones para que no este muy poderoso en ciertos momentos, pero si habrá ciertos momentos donde Fate deberá sacar toda su magia, así como en sus peleas con Wotan, así es, habrá mas de un enfrentamiento entre nuestro hechicero del destino contra el hechicero del mal, aquí va la review que me hicieron:**_  
_**-Blacksoul123: Muchas gracias amigo por decir que es una buena historia, y haré lo que pueda para mejorarla.**_  
_**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, Doctor Fate y Zero No Tsukaima no son de mi propiedad, crédito a sus respectivos autores**_

_**-Torre del Destino- -Universo DC-**_

"Inza, tenemos que hablar." Hablaria Superman.

"Se a lo que vienes, y desde que se fue no he recibido rastros de el." Diría Inza algo preocupada por su marido.

"Ya veo, pero no solo el ha ido a otra dimensión, también Batman." Hablaria Superman. "Y sabíamos que tu esposo era capaz de encontrar una manera de traerlo de vuelta, pero el también esta ocupado."

"Si, pero el me dijo que si no volvía en un tiempo, que pidiera la ayuda de Spectre y Phantom Stranger." Hablaria Inza.

"También pensé en esos dos, y debemos buscarlos ahora, si hay una manera de traerlos, ellos sabrán." Hablaria Superman decidido.

"Entiendo, te acompañare, pero deja protejo la Torre del Destino." Hablaria Inza solo para recitar un hechizo que le enseño Fate hace tiempo, y veríamos que la Torre del Destino desaparecía ante el ojo humano y místico.

"Bueno, es hora, vamos." Hablaria Superman llevando en su espalda volando a Inza Nelson.

_**-Halkeginia- -Academia Tristain-**_  
Vemos a Doctor Fate meditando mientras veía a Louise intentar recitar un hechizo de defensa, que solo acababa en explosiones peque as.

"Maldición no puedo." Diría Louise enojada.

"No desesperes, estos tipos de hechizos no son fáciles de hacer al principio, pero cuando obtienes ya la practica, se te hará fácil." Hablaria Fate intentando animar a Louise.

"¿Como fue que te hiciste el hechicero del Orden en tu mundo?" Preguntaría curiosa Louise.

"No fue fácil, tuve muchas pruebas y enemigos hasta que por fin obtuve todas las habilidades del casco, durante mis inicios, el casco no tenia todas sus habilidades descubiertas por mi, por lo que no era tan invencible como me ves ahora, y no soy del todo invencible, hay enemigos en mi mundo que tienen el poder de un Dios, pero que con la Liga de la Justicia los hemos derrotado." Hablaria Fate sorprendiendo a Louise.

"Eso fue sorprendente, haré mi mejor esfuerzo ahora." Hablaria Louise animada y recitaría el hechizo, solo para verse encerrada en una burbuja invisible, dando hecho a que lo logro. "Lo-lo logre, de verdad lo hice." Diría entusiasmada.

"Tienes razón, es un paso, pero por ahora debemos volver adentro, ya esta oscureciendo y tienes clases mañana" Hablaria Fate quitándose el casco. "Vete adelantando, yo estaré en un lugar." Hablaria Kent dirigiéndose a otro lugar, sin darse cuenta de que era vigilado.

_**-Cocina-**_

Veríamos a Siesta trabajar junto a otros plebeyos hasta que se escucharía que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Yo voy" Diría Siesta para abrir la puerta y ver que estaba Kent Nelson parado.

"Kent, ¿Que haces aquí?" Preguntaría Siesta.

"Solo vine a ver como estabas." Hablaria Nelson (Nota/ Autor: Aqui no habra romance entre Kent Nelson y Siesta, por dios, uno tiene mas de 100 a os y la otra tiene 17 o 18, hay una clara diferencia, y recordemos que Kent esta casado con Inza, pero este comportamiento que tiene Nelson con Siesta es porque ha visto una buena amistad con ella en este mundo, tratandola casi parecida como una hija, algo que todavia no tiene del todo con Louise pero que pronto lo hara.)

"¿Siesta quien esta en la puerta?" Preguntaría un cocinero solo para ver a Kent Nelson ahí parado. "Oh, así que tu fuiste la persona que derroto sin problemas a ese noble orgulloso." Hablaria el cocinero alegre al ver a Nelson.

"Así fue, los nobles deben aprender a respetar a todos." Diría Kent Nelson.

"Eso se lo agradezco, después de eso muchos nobles nos han tratado bien luego de su enfrentamiento." Diría el cocinero, "Por cierto, yo soy Marteau, el que dirige la cocina, un gusto conocerlo." Diría Marteau (Nota/Autor: No se si se llama así, no me acuerdo, y perdonen si ese no es su nombre verdadero, si saben cual es, déjenlo en los comentarios.)

"El gusto es mio, soy Kent Nelson, pero mis compañeros metahumanos me llaman Doctor Fate." Hablaria Kent estrechando su mano.

"¿Doctor Fate?" Preguntaría Marteau.

"Después les diré mi historia, pero por ahora quería venir a ver como estaba Siesta y ustedes." Hablaria Kent.

"¿No quiere comer algo señor Nelson?" Preguntaría una empleada algo mayor.

"No me vendría mal algo." Hablaria Nelson aceptando la comida. Unos minutos después Kent comería un estofado de carne con puré de papa sabroso. "Esta comida esta exquisita, ¿Algunas vez intentaron abrir un restaurante? Les iría bien." Hablaria Nelson sabiendo lo mucho que le gusto la comida, los cocineros recibirían el halago felizmente.

"Si he tenido esa idea, pero solo hemos podido trabajar aquí en la academia." Hablaria Marteau, iniciando una conversación y amistad con Kent Nelson, Nelson seria del agrado de todos y el contaría algunas de sus aventuras en solitario y con la Liga de la Justicia, Siesta escucharía y vería todo esto con una sonrisa. Desde las sombras, un reptil rojo vería esto.

_**-Lugar desconocido- -Halkeginia-**_

Podemos ver un charco de sangre de miles de espíritus corrompidos en el suelo mientras vemos una sombra encapuchada viendo el cuerpo sin vida de uno de estos espíritus. "(Estos espíritus han sido muy molestos estos días en los que he estado en esta nueva dimensión, solo un poco mas de poder y exploración de este lugar y podría llegar a crear un hechizo que me permita volver a mi mundo, pero antes debo eliminarlo)" Diría en sus pensamientos el encapuchado, solo para revelarse como Wotan. "Debo destruir a Doctor Fate, eso me dejara camino libre, así ni Constantine, ni Zatanna o algún otro mago de mi universo podrá detenerme, porque seré el mas poderoso." Diría Wotan demostrando poder. "Ahora, solo debo buscar la energía de Fate y atacarlo ahora, podrá ser apresurado pero seria una buena advertencia y recordatorio de mi poder." Diría Wotan con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras hacia desaparecer todo los cuerpos sin vida de los espíritus.

_**-Academia Tristain-**_

Podemos ver a Nelson irse de la cocina hacia la habitación de Louise, pero el había recogido unos cuantos materiales, unas maderas, clavos y lana, los guardaría en una dimensión de bolsillo pero el de la nada siente que alguien lo sigue.

"Muéstrate ahora, no quiero pelear." Hablaria Nelson estando cuidadoso y haciendo que su mano brillara, pero solo vería como una Salamandra de Fuego se acercaría a el. "Oh, solo eres el familiar de esa chica Kirche, ¿Que haces aquí solo?" Hablaria Nelson acariciando la cabeza de la Salamandra, esta se encariñaría con Nelson por unos momentos, hasta que estas hace Nelson la siga. " ¿Quieres que te siga? ¿Por que?" Preguntaría Kent (Nota/Autor: Aquí Kent Nelson puede entender a los familiares animales y hablar con ellos gracias a la magia por lo que el puede saber que dicen y que quieren). La salamandra solo le diría que lo siguiera, que alguien lo espera, Kent sin mas remedio la sigue. Kent pasaría por los pasillos de la academia, recibiendo algunas miradas de los estudiantes al verlo, ya que ven al mismo sujeto que derroto sin esfuerzo alguno a Guiche, el mago de bronce, haciendo que los estudiantes lo respetaran mas, ya que para ellos el podría ser mas poderoso que cualquier mago actual poderoso que se haya visto. Kent y la Salamandra de fuego ahora conocida como Flame, un nombre al que Nelson le gusto mucho y recibiría mas cariños por parte de Flame, llegaron a su destino, Flame le diría a Nelson que abriera la puerta, Nelson haría caso y vería la habitación oscura, iba a recitar un hechizo de iluminación pero sintió otra presencia en la habitación.

"Te he estado esperando Kent Nelson, o debería decirte Doctor Fate." Hablaria una voz femenina joven con un tono sensual en sus palabras y toda la habitación se ilumino por unas velas románticas y se vería quien era la joven, era Kirche con poca ropa.

"¿Puedes decirme que esta haciendo señorita?" Preguntaría Nelson algo confuso. "¿En serio me triaste hasta aquí solo por esto Flame?" Diría Nelson hacia Flame, y solo recibiría un asentimiento por parte de la Salamandra.

"Lo que estoy haciendo es enamorarte de mi, al principio no sabia que tan poderoso eras, pero al ver tu duelo con ese tonto de Guiche, sabia que debía ponerte en mi lista de enamorados, no por nada me llaman Kirche la ardiente." Hablaria Kirche sensualmente.

"Creo que esta equivocada señorita." Hablaria Kent dando una ceja levantada de Kirche. "No podrás enamorarme, y no creo que te guste andar con alguien que pueda tener mas de 100 años vivos y que este casado." Hablaria Kent sorprendiendo a Kirche.

"No me importa, eres fuerte, seras mi prometido." Diría Kirche recobrando la compostura, sin importarle si Nelson estaba casado o no o si era viejo.

"Jamas dije que seria tu prometido, y nunca lo seré, Inza me espera en mi universo y la amo a ella, si me disculpa, me voy de aquí." Hablaria Nelson algo molesto.

"No lo harás." Diría Kirche también algo molesta. "Nadie me rechaza así." Diría para ordenarle a Flame que lo detuviera. Flame haría caso pero de la nada seria detenido por una barrera invisible.

"Ya hemos terminado aquí, no quiero hacerle nada a Flame, ni a ti tampoco." Hablaria Nelson abriendo la puerta, Kirche reaccionaria y se abalanza hacia Nelson, pero el previo este movimiento, y la detiene en el aire. "Ya te dije que te quedaras quieta, eso es lo que molesta de los nobles, tercos y mimados, eso te llevara a la perdición algún día, debes cambiar eso." Diría Nelson molesto. "No he usado el casco y te he detenido, en mi mundo sin el casco soy casi inservible, y eso que me han considerado como un poderoso en su mundo." Diría Nelson sorprendiendo y aterrando a Kirche, sorprendida por todo lo que le esta diciendo y aterrada por saber que el hombre que podría derrotar magos en su mundo sin problemas, se enfrente a amenazas que le pueden ganar, no se imaginaria vivir en su mundo. De la nada la puerta se abre, revelando a Louise exhausta por estar buscando a Nelson por todo el lugar.

"¿Que haces con mi maestro?" Diría Louise enojada a Kirche.

"Ya no lo se." Diría Kirche.

"No te hagas la tonta, querías enamorarlo." Diría Louise todavía enojada.

"Quería, pero ya no." Diría Kirche también enojada, comenzando una discusión entre las dos.

"¿Ellas son siempre así?" Diría Nelson hacia Flame, ganando una respuesta de "no se" por parte de la salamandra, creando una escena cómica, que pronto cambiaría.

"Pero qu..." Diría Nelson pero no terminaría ya que se pondría el casco de Nabu y volviendo a ser Doctor Fate, alertando a las chicas. "Ustedes quedensen aquí, iré a ver afuera." Diriía Fate serio. "(Esa energía malvada, es de el, debe ser el, por el vine)" Se diría en sus pensamientos Fate.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntaría Louise.

"Nosotros podemos ayudarte." Agregaría Kirche

"He dicho NO, no saben a lo que se podrían enfrentar." Diría Fate serio.

"Se supone que deberías ser mi familiar y mi maestro, debo acompañarte a donde vayas." Diría autoritaria Louise, pero al intentar otro paso mas hacia Fate, se quedaría tiesa al igual que Kirche y Flame.

"No voy a arriesgarme de que me sigan, no lo intenten, no quiero que se metan en esto." Diría Fate, saliendo por la ventana volando. "(Ya te encontré, Wotan)"

_**-Bosque-**_

"(Aquí es)" Se diría en sus pensamientos Fate llegando al lugar donde estuvo la ultima muestra de energía de Wotan. "Se que estas aquí Wotan, muéstrate." Diría Fate a su alrededor.

"Es bueno que hayas llegado Fate, pero tardaste un poco mas de lo que esperaba." Diría Wotan saliendo de un árbol. "¿Estas listo para pelear, Fate?"

"Siempre estoy listo para derrotarte." Diría Doctor Fate.

_**-Pelea-**_  
Vemos a Wotan lanzar el primer ataque/hechizo lanzando fuego, Fate esquivaría pero usaría el fuego para mandarlo de vuelta donde Wotan, el cual este recitaría un hechizo de bloqueo, salvándose del fuego.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Fate?" Preguntaría orgulloso Wotan.

"Recién estoy calentando." Hablaria Fate. "_Reyar Nabur._" Recitaría Fate solo para ver como rayos con la forma de cruz de Nabu salían de sus manos atacando a Wotan, Wotan a ultimo momento crearía un escudo de magia pero no duraría mucho y caería al suelo golpeado.

"Maldito." Diría Wotan sacando una espada mágica, con una velocidad sobrehumana le haría un corte a Doctor Fate, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

"¿Así que ya empezaremos con las armas?" Diría Fate sacando su lanza recién obtenida de su duelo (Si se le podía llamar así) contra Guiche, el contraatacaría otro espadazo de Wotan y le haría un daño al hechicero malvado, ellos chocarían armas y Wotan aprovecharía eso para sacarle el casco a Fate, lograndolo pero obteniendo un golpe en la cara por parte de Kent, Kent recitaría un hechizo de fuego hacia su lanza y la lanzaría hacia Wotan distrayendolo.

"Ese ataque fue patético Fate, y te haces llamar el hechicero del orden." Diría Wotan arrogantemente.

"No te estaba atacando, te estaba distrayendo, tonto." Diría Kent poniéndose el casco de Nabu, volviendo a ser Doctor Fate, Fate llamaría a su lanza y volvería a lanzar rayos con forma de cruz a Wotan dejándolo debilitado.

"Esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veremos Fate." Diría Wotan recitando. "_Afiljar Explort_." Conjuraría Wotan.

BOOOOOMMMM.

Se escucharía esa explosión muy fuerte y también por los lugares cerca de la zona.

**-Fin de la pelea-**

_**-Academia Tristain-**_  
Se escucha una explosión.

"¿Que fue eso?" Preguntaría algo preocupada Kirche.

"Oh no, ese era Nelson." Diría preocupada Louise, intentaría moverse pero no podía, todavía tenia el hechizo de parálisis en ella. "(Vamos piensa en algo Louise)" Se diría en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó algo.

_**-Flashback-**_  
"Inténtalo otra vez." Diría Fate. "Tu mente debe estar concentrada y conectada a tu cuerpo."

"Me puede recordar por que hacemos esto." Hablaria Louise.

"Fácil, en caso de que un enemigo te paraliza, esto te ayudara para contrarrestar el hechizo, ahora vuelve a intentarlo." Diría Fate, paralizando a Louise.

"(Muy bien, concéntrate.)" Se diría en sus pensamientos concentrándose. "_Parar Lix_." Recitaría Louise saliendo de la parálisis de Fate. "Lo hice." Diría emocionada Louise.

"Bien hecho, ese fue un paso mas a tu destino como una gran maga." Diría Fate.  
_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

"Ya recuerdo." Diría Louise. "_Parar Lix_." Diría Louise solo para sentir como podía moverse de nuevo, ella volvería a recitar el hechizo hacia Kirche. "¿Ahora como llegamos rápido donde Fate?" Preguntaría preocupada.

"Tabitha podría ayudarnos con su dragón." Recomendaría Kirche.

"Vamos." Diría Louise.

_**-De vuelta en el bosque-**_

Podemos ver que todo alrededor estaba envuelto en llamas, se vería una figura salir de un lado, era Doctor Fate, estaba herido, del otro lado saldría otra figura, Wotan.

"Pronto nos volveremos a ver Fate, pronto nos volveremos a ver." Diría Wotan escapando del lugar.

"Lo se, y ese día te atrapare Wotan." Diría Fate exhausto y herido de la pelea. "Oh demonios." Vería el lugar todo lleno de fuego y estaría a punto de teletransportarse hasta que vio algo en el cielo, se veía como... ¿Un dragón?

"Kent, resiste." Diría una voz joven, era Louise preocupada por Fate.

"Veo que recordaste el hechizo contra la parálisis, eso es bueno." Diría Fate, y vería el dragón y la acompañante nueva. "¿Puedo saber quien la nueva acompañante y el Dragón?"

"Cuando te saquemos de aquí." Hablaria Kirche, todos saldrían del incendio.

_**-Academia Tristain-**_

"Mira esas heridas, ¿Quien se las hizo maestro?" Preguntaría Louise preocupada.

"Fue Wotan, la razón por la cual llegue aquí." Hablaria Fate ganando la atención de todos, incluida Tabitha. "Wotan ha sido un rival mio desde hace mucho, puede llegar a vencerme en algunas ocasiones, pero esta vez lo dejo empate, y se fue."

"Creando un incendio." Hablaria Tabitha.

"Si, no creía que seria tan fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros estábamos en el centro." Diría Fate preocupando a todos.

"¿Quieres decir que recibiste el impacto de lleno?" Preguntaría Kirche sorprendida.

"Así es, y puedes salir de la puerta Guiche, se que estas ahí." Diría Fate sorprendiendo a Guiche que escuchaba todo desde la puerta.

"Solo quería saber que había pasado, ya que veo que fuiste tu todo el epicentro." Hablaria orgullosamente Guiche, pero dejaría ese orgullo a un lado al ver como Fate tendría sus ojos brillosos molestos por ver el orgullo de Guiche.

"Pero se algo obvio." Diría Fate sacándose el casco. "Este no sera el ultimo enfrentamiento que tenga con el, y dudo que esto se acabe e enfrentamientos mas." Diría serio Kent Nelson.

_**-Fin del capitulo-**_

_**Bueno gente, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de Destino de Zero, siento mucho haberme tardado mucho, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para mis fanfics, pero les he podido dar el de los Clones Comandos y este nuevo capitulo, como vieron, Fate ya tuvo su primer enfrentamiento contra Wotan y Louise ya domina unos cuantos hechizos, en el próximo capitulo ya veremos como Siesta es vendida al Conde Motte y la reacción de Fate ante esto. También quiero decir que se cuiden del coronavirus (suena tonto pero igual) y que no olviden dejar sus opiniones de este fic, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos tal vez en el nuevo capitulo de los Defenders en Tate No Yuusha o Luke Skywalker en Zero No Tsukaima.**_


End file.
